


Vkook more like jikook

by aanshvi



Category: BLACKPINK, EXO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sope, Sorry Not Sorry, alot, but fine, chanyeol has a crush on tae, hey lobly army, i so lobly, jikook broke, jikook but not, jimin alone, jin the best, namjin - Freeform, tae is a mess, tae is isolated for a while, taehyung and chanyeol, taekook love!, we so lobly lobly lobly, you so lobly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanshvi/pseuds/aanshvi
Summary: jealous vkook, jealous jikook, jealous taejin.JikookVkookTaejin





	1. One: cold-and-sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope so you like it, please read it till the end, and share it!

 

Jungkook and Tae walk out of the classroom, Tae's arm around kook's shoulder, dragging him away, more like forcing him to walk.  
There's a sudden thumbs like sound that jungkook and taehyung listens to. Taehyung turns look around and see a pile of books fallen of the ground, and after looking around, he also finds him looking a boy, who is awfully similar to someone he knows, his eyes widen at the sudden realisation going through his veins, he pushes jungkook aside, very gently making sure not to hurt the younger, and run to help the boy on the ground.

" ARE YOU OKAY, HYUNG??"  
Jungkook hears the elder say, as he cannot feel the warmth on his shoulders anymore, with a bit of push receiving from the older, as he sees him running to the boy on the ground. This happens in fractions of seconds. He sees tae pick up the boy in bridle style, and run towards the nurse's room. Jungkook looked at tae with amusement and helps him with picking the books up, and going after the elder.

While going to the nurse's office, he think who might this person be, as he was not able to see the boys face properly. ' why did taetae pick him up in bridle style, why he only does that to me!' The younger thinks and he pouts not even knowing about it.

When the younger reaches there, he sees tae still holding the boy close to his chest and panting. He feels a light burn in his chest, but decides to ignore it thinking it is because he had to walk so fast. He goes to tae, as he sees him but the other boy down on a bed, he puts the books on the table beside the bed.

" who is he tae hyung? "

Jungkook asks with a frown on his face but tae, who decides to not to look at the younger simply says,

"Don't you remember him, I introduced you to him few weeks ago. He's Kim seok Jin."  
Jungkook get hit by a sudden wave of flashback in which he remembers that tae and Jungkook where supposed to meet each other at a restaurant but tae was late because he was hanging out with Jin and forgot about his meet with Jungkook and ended up bringing Jin with him at the dinner.

Jungkook looking deep in taehyung's eye, but the elder still not bothered to look up, and stares at jin's face. Jungkook feels the same slight burn in his chest again when he hears the name Kim seok jin , because of the warmth in Tae's voice when he says jin's name, and that kind of tone and voice when he is talking to jungkook. But Jungkook feels that Tae's way of talking is only deserved by him but it feels that it is snatched away from him. He feels jealous. Not even realising it and he refuses to accept that he is jealous.

"AAH! Now I remember, you brought him to the diner, right?" jungkook says casually, trying to hide his anxious voice in it.  
Taehyung nods and looks up at jungkook at reaches out his hand, putting his hand on jungkook's check. " are you okay today ? What are you so annoyed? " jungkook feels a blush taking over his face, but he pulls away immediately to hide his blush.

Taehyung does not like it if the younger pulls away from him but he can't do anything about it tho.

Teahyung sits down in disappointment beside Jin, who is on the bed still fainted. The nurse said that it wasn't anything serious, Jin just over worked himself which led him to pass out in the middle of his work.

Jungkook looks at his hyung. He likes the way he looks right now, but he does not like the frame he is in, he is holding jin's hand and looking at him desperately. Jungkook does not want to see this but he can't help it.

Silence was taking over the room in a few seconds, and jungkook was not liking it, to break it he needs to do something, say some-  
" if you want to go, you can go, I'm going to say here for a while until Jin hyung wakes up." Tae says to jungkook who is looking at the white floor, still standing. "Ugh~ but you promised that you would buy me my favourite ice-cream today, from the cold-and-sweet shop we both like." Jungkook said to the elder which came pout on his face and puppy eyes, making taehyung's heart flutter. Teahyung just couldn't say no to hat puppy eyes.  
" then why don't we wait here for Jin hyung to wake up and the we got to the shop together." Tae said with a sweet smile on his face. "FINE~" jungkook said while going to the other chair, and putting his his ear phone in his ears.

  
After few minutes Jin woke up, wanting to rub his eyes, but no able to do it, he say that Tae was siting on a chair hold jin's hand, looking right in his eyes with the sweetest smile he have every received. "Taehyungie ??" Jin says with a curious face. " why are you here? Why are I here? What is this place?" Jin says. Before Jin could say anything else, taehyung quickly pulled him in a hug, by pulling his hand and make him sit, jin's heart started to beat fast, and checks already flushing red.

Tae broke the hug and said " you fainted in the middle of the hallway and -" before taehyung could finish, the youngest present in the room cut him off  
and " and we brought you here, and now can we go to the ice cream shop?! I've been starving!" Jungkook says with a bit of annoying tone in his voice.

Tae rolls his eyes and says "enough jungkook, why are being so angry right now, you have been asking me the same freaking thing for the past 2 hours!"

Jin's eyes widen at his words, " what!? I have been here for 2 hours!? "  
Tae nods and says " anyways now let's go! At least Im Happy that you are okay!" Says with excitement.

\-----—————————————•———————————–--------

 

" so are you guys done?!" Jungkook says looking at tae and Jin who have still not finished their ice cream and are planing to take another one.

" just few minutes pleaseeee" Tae says looking at jungkook with a pout on his face, which the younger can't deny.  
He just sighs and looks at tae and sits back down.

"Thank you jungkook is~~ you are the best!!" Says with a grin on his face and tae can see that jungkook starts to laugh too, for tae cuteness.  
" looks like he is not angry anymore!!" Jin says while laughing and patting jungkook head.  
Teahyung can feel his chest burn up in jealousy and immediately looks away from both of them.  
"Hey! Hyung~..." Tae says in embarrassment for being jealous, trying not to show it.

Jin looks at tae who is just beside him, laughing and at that time Jin sees that a bit of ice cream is there on Tae's upper lip, before he could do anything, Jungkook says "Tae hyung, you have some ice cream on your mouth!" Still laughing.  
Tae tries to wipe it of but " it's on the other side! No there!" Kookie says again.

And before tae could do anything, Jin takes his thumb and cleans the ice cream of Tae's lip and sucks his thumb off.  
Tae is in total shock, and could explode anytime, but he tries to stay calm.

" HEY! Why did you suck on it!? The youngest says with a frown on his face, the laughter disappeared.  
" what do you mean suck it? I licked it!" Jin says with a huge grin on his face.  
"NO!! You sucke-" before the younger could finish tae cuts him off  
" hey! Do you think I'm a 2year old kid?! I can do that on my own!" He says with embarrassment but at the same take redder than a tomato.

Jungkook feels his chest burning and he feels a heavy weight on his mind and shoulders, but decides to ignore it.

\-----———————––––-----


	2. Number??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks, and please any types of suggestions are acceptable for my writing improvements, please read it till the end.

Tae and jungkook are in the same classes most of the time, this way jungkook won't feel lonely and will be able to be with tae, when he is not around Yugyeom or Mingyu, he spends his time with tae or he just spends time alone. He is only friends with tae, Yugyeom and mingyu. 

But tae on the other hand is friends with almost the whole college, from few workers to the head of the college! But only hangs out with few selected people, which are around 10-15 people only, Jin, rm, Yoongi, jimin, jhope, Lisa, rosé, joy, bam bam, chanyeol , jungkook and few others. 

Jungkook feels like he's like been left out, when he is not with anybody or specially tae. But right now he is happy. 

 

They are walking towards the cafeteria right after their chemistry class, and for some reason tae feels very tired today, that is what he tells jungkook. 

They are sitting at their table, and it's 1 o clock right now.   
"Hyung do you want to do anything after we eat? I'm really bored and nether of us have any classes." Jungkook says to taetae, who is eating chicken burger with an extra large coke and a huge back of peri peri French fries. 

" no, ....... I just want to rest today, I'm just so tired and I want to sleep." Tae says with hesitation in his voice. 

" and I have a lot of projects to complete too, remember? The one with Lisa is left, then the one I have to do with Yoongi is also left, and then the personal projects..... UGH... There is so much to do..."  
Tae says, drinking a sip of his coke.   
"......I'll just go to Lisa's and finish our project today and .... Umm... looks like I won't be able to spend much time with you today, kookie, I'm sorry"   
Tae says with an apologetic smile on his face with food loaded in his mouth. And still taking a big bite of his burger. 

When ever the elder calls outs his other friends in front of jungkook, he doesn't like it, he feels his heart heavy and wants to go way, he feel jealous but as always tries to ignore it.

Jungkook notices that tae is texting someone, and he does not bother much, because he must be texting Lisa or someone for his 'project'. Jungkook thinks.

Tae is smiling while texting, why is he smiling, who is he texting? Kook thinks again,  
" who are you texting, hyung?" Jungkook asks after all that thinking.

"Oh, I'm texting my Jin hyung!" Tae says excitedly, 

'Ugh the word my' kook thinks.

"Oh....." The younger says, and starts to wonder out of the window, and then he sees him-  
"He told me if I could come over tonight, to drink at his place, or at his friend's bar" he said to the younger, looking at his phone, giving a big smile and still typing.

"And?" Jungkook asks tae. "Are you going?"   
"Yes, of corse I am" the elder says look up at jungkook, who is frowning at him.  
"HEY! Hyung! YOu denied me and now you are going with that 'Jin', you know you are ditching me!" Jungkook says folding his arms around his chest, with a pout on his face, he looks so angry, he IS so angry.   
" oh come on kookie, I would never ditch my friend for another friend, just to hangout with them, of course I may in other cases bu-" before tae could speak more, the younger cuts him off.

"Then why are you like this, do you like this Jin person?" Jungkook sakes rather in a soft tone, and his face full of questions rather than anger. 

" m-may be..... I don't know, I-i mean he-he's always so nice to me....." Tae says turning red and his checks are burning.   
" but then what about your projects??" Kook asks.

" that is what I was going to say but you alway cut me off. I am planing to go with Jin hyung to his friend's bar, who is also my friend, and ask him a bit about his business, as I have to make on in the business management part,.....like you understand right?" Tae asks, 

" ohh... Yeah, then it's fine, I won't say anything."   
Jungkook says and tae's phone rings from a text, 

Kookie looks out of the window, and sees a beautiful man, standing beside an oak tree, half covered with shade and half covered with sunlight, he is wearing tight leather pants, with a light blue t-shirt under a very pretty pink jacket, with black sunglasses. Jungkook is amazingly surprised to see a man so perfect, so beautiful, he can't help but stare, he can't help but lost the track of time and stares at him much longer than he should. 

He gets caught and he starts to panic, the man so beautiful, just made eye contact with him and now he is in trouble, Jungkook thinks. He looks away, and takes a sip of cold coffee.

He sees the man going to the cafeteria door, and walking towards them, he starts to freak out and his heart beating so fast, and now he is coming closer and closer and jungkook can f-

" taehyung-ah finally found you!" Jimin says hitting taehyung in his head, and then notices that he was texting on his phone.

" yah, are you still not dating Jin hyung yet?!" Jimin asks in a joking voice. And jungkook looks at tae with wide eyes. 

"Yah! I told you I don't have to date him, just because I like him!" Tae says looking at jimin, slamming his hand on the table and then suddenly realising that jungkook was there. 

"Hyung......"

"Look Jungkook I-i can expla-" taehyung says standing up, but he is already late and jungkook takes Tae's neck around his arm and bringing it near to his waist.

"Yah YOU DARE TO KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT A SECRET FROM ME??"  
Kook asks still in the same position.  
" I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Tae says, out of pain.

\------———————————————------

"But why did you not tell me?" Kook asks tae.

Currently they are at Tae's home, in the living room watching Netflix.  
At the cafeteria kook and tae, came on an agreement to talk about the matter afterwards, and they decided to talk to jimin for now.

"I thought you would judge me, or something....." Tae says in a very low voice.   
"What if things got out of control and-and what if everyone gets to know that I like him?" 

" oh come on tae, why would you think I would judge you or anyone else would?" Jungkook said to the elder, he was somewhat frustrating and angry at tae but still he was soft for him.

"I just-I -I don't know....I don't know why but I did don't wanted to tell you for some reason I don't know...." Tae says looking down playing with his fingers.

Of course Jungkook was somewhat jealous, but he was not showing it at all, instead he was a bit happy and comfortable about it. Now he can finally tease and ship taehyung with someone, Jungkook thinks. 

"You know that I am hear when every you want me, I'll be here when ever you want to talk to me." Jungkook says and taehyung nods. 

"Aah.... Anyways about that guy who met us at the cafeteria. He-"   
"Oh you mean jimin?"  
"Yah hyung don't cut me! Yeh so can you give me his phone number?" Jungkook   
asks tae, and Tae's eyes widen at that moment.

"Why do you want his number?" Tae asks with a teasing voice, but taehyung knows that deep down his heart, he is hurt, by the younger asking his other bestfriend's phone number.

"Uh.....I like him a bit" that comes out as a whisper but taehyung could hear it loud and clear.

" oh wait, I totally forgot!! Shit ShitShitShitShitShit" Tae says, trying to act like he actually forgot something. He is a great actor after all. He just want to hide his jealous, he does not want Jungkook to like somebody else, but tae can not do anything about it, not even deny it. So he just makes excuses all the time.

Tae takes out his phone and quickly calls Jin  
"Hyung can I come over to you house right now, I'll tell you the reason when I get there. Okay I'll be there in 10 mins, thanks hyung" Tae says on the phone call. 

"But it's only 3 right now, Tae, weren't you supposed to go there at 6 of 7??  
Kook asks the elder. Who looks in a hurry.  
"Yeah, but I totally forgot, that I need to prepare the interview I'm going to conduct with Jin hyung's friend. !" Tae says in a hurry while changing his pants and shirt at the same time. And it's done in a few seconds, he tell Jungkook to take his stuff, as they are leaving. Jungkook obeys Tae's commands and they are ready to go.

" hyung can you drop me at my dorm, please?" Kookie says with pleading eyes, but tae wants to avoid that situation and if Tae drops the younger, than the younger may ask for jimin's phone number again. Tae thinks.

" I'm sorry kookie, I can do that, I'm really in a hurry, maybe next time, and why don't you take the bus, I'll have to go to a completely different direction if I drop you."   
Tae says apologetically, and kook chooses to remain silent and nods.  
"I'm so sorry kookie I-" just then Jungkook cuts of Tae and says  
"It's okay hyung, just don't be like that to me again..."   
Tae nods and jungkook turns away and starts walking towards the bus. 

 

\------———————————------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY!! Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfic!!.


	3. Bar

"Thanks, hyung. For letting me here early." The younger says while sitting on the couch at jin's place. 

Tae just came at jin's place, after parking his car, at the basement. 

"No problem, and we were going to meet anyways so.... Why did you came here early?" Jin asked him, while giving him a glass of water.

Tae practically freezes at that question, he think for a moment, while take a sip of water. 

"I just wanted to see you, hyung.... I missed you." Tae says with his box smile mode on, he came up with an excuse, which was not actually an excuse because it was somewhat true, taehyung did miss his hyung. 

Jin feels his cheeks burning, full of red. He looks down and starts to walk towards the kitchen. "A-aren't yo-you h-hungry?" Jin asked to avoid such a moment. 

"I think so, ARE YOU COING TO MAKE MY FAVOURITE JAPCHE?? Tae asks to his hyung with puppy eyes, and saliva sticking out of his mouth. 

"Yah! You are drooling ! Close your mouth, and of course I'll make it if you want to eat it!" 

" YAY !! Jin hyung you are the best, BEST OF ALL, I LOVE YOU, YOUR JUST LIKE A EOMMA!" The younger said in excitement, while expiring his love and going to his hyung and giving his a lot of hugs, tight hugs, until the elder couldn't breathe. 

' is that all he thinks of me? As his eomma? And nothing else? He said he loves me right?? But he said I'm like a eomma...' Jin thought while frown, but quickly changing his look to a happy look. Before the younger notices.

"Ok, then be a good boy, and sit wherever you want, just don't disturb me~" Jin said, while he flew into the kitchen again.

Tae sat down on the dining table, instead of the couch, because, of course he wanted to see his beautiful hyung cook.

"You want your japche to be hot right?" Jin asked while putting his apron on.  
Tae wasn't paying attention to what his hyung said and was intensely looking at Jin. 

"Well I want you to be hot." Tae said almost like a whisper, while a smirk grew on his face and started to lick his lip with his tongue. Being unconscious of what he did.

"YAH! think before you speak!" Jin said again turning read, his ears turn into a color of very hot and heavy red. Not much before he started fan himself with his hand.

"What? What did I say?, what did you say?" Tae asks innocently.

"Oh my god Tae, what has gotten onto you?"Jin says with amusement .  
\---------_______----------

" Here~ your japche is ready! " Jin says with a very cute smile on his face. While putting the dish filled with japche on the table.

"YAY! Hyung thank you so much, I LOVE YOU!" Tae says with standing up to hug the elder.  
When the younger pulls away, Jin misses his warmth of the younger's body, but he can't do anything about it.

Tae sits down with his puppy-do eyes and like his lips while looking at his meal.   
"Wait... Why is there only one dish, aren't you going to eat too?" Tae asks in a concerned manner.  
"Well..." Jin takes the chop sticks from Tae's hands and uses them to put some japche in his mouth " .... We can always share" Jin says with a smirk on his face. 

"Say AAH " Jin says while Tae opens his mouth and Jin puts some japche in Tae's mouth, and helping Tae to eat.

" hyung, please let me eat on my own.... It's a bit embarrassing..... You're behaving like my eomma. " Tae says while his face is red and a bit of sauce stuck on his lip. 

'That eomma compliment again......' Jin thinks.

" if you think that I'm like your eomma, the. Let me feed you!" Jin says while forcing some more food in his mouth. 

\-----————-—------

It's 8 o clock and tae is hungry again.

"Ugh!!... So hungry" Tae says while putting his hands on his belly and shaking his head.

" but we just had our japche!"  
"No! We had it had it like 5-6 hours ago!"  
" but still!!"

"NO I WANT TO EAT PLEASE" Tae says.  
The elder can't deny, so he just agrees and tell the younger to wait while Jin goes to change his clothes. 

Jin comes out in a very hot outfit.

He wears a tight leather pants, with a plain shirt on the inside, with a white jacket on it. But there was something special he was going to wear today. A choker.

 

Jin saved his choker for Tae, on a special day like this where the only two of them can go out to drink.   
Of course they have been out together alone, before, but Jin never felt about Tae the way he does right now. He likes him, but ever since he got to know about it, he was way more conscious around Tae, so that he does not make a mistake, or hurt the younger or himself.

When Jin came out of his room looking like this, Tae could not help but stare at Jin, and then he realised he was getting hard!..  
Tae was getting hard for Jin, Tae started to panic, but he could not move at all.  
Jin came towards him and gave him a pair of clothes.

"Here, take these and change up fast" Jin said and push Tae into a room with his pair of clothes.  
Tae came out wearing this. 

 

A long choker with black tight pants and a white t-shirt, topped with a stripped shirt.

Jin looks at tae with wide eyes. 'He looks perfect' is all the elder could think.  
Jin walks towards Tae who is ready to go, and suddenly Jin pulls Tae into a hug and says  
"This is exactly what I want, good boy." Jin whispers into Tae's ears, while taking the long choker in his hand, which shivers taehyung up, making his legs weak and needy for support.

Tae tries to hang on but Jin pulls away and says, "anyways, we need to go right!, let's not be late. " 

Jin takes the younger's hand and pulls him out of his house and into jin' car.   
"You can come back tomorrow and take your car at that time, alright?" Jin asks tae who quickly nods.

\------———

"Joonie~. We're here!! " the eldest says when the reach to namjoon's bar, the bar which they were taking about at home and over text. 

Jin runs towards namjoon, who is the bar's owner. And Tae feels like he is a side rock there, like he's been ignored, but that only lasts for few seconds when he hears a very familiar voice 

"Hey Tae! What are you doing here?!"  
Tae turns around and sees jimin walking towards Tae.   
"Omg jimin, what are you doing here!?" Tae asks while giving jimin a high five. "I came here with Jin hyung!" Tae completes his sentence.

"Oh! I was just wandering around and then I saw you going inside this bar so I followed you in here." Jimin says.

"Oh!" Is all the younger could speak, as he was looking at his Jin hyung hang over on someone else who is not taehyung. But answering jimin.

'Oh right, I wanted to ask you that......" Jimin says but suddenly feels shy and starts to blush.   
"What, tell me" Tae says with a smile on his face. 

"Um... You remember, the other day, when I met you at the cafeteria...... I'm you were with someone.... Who is he?." Jimin says still blushing and smiling and playing with his hand. 

"Um... Yeh, he is Jungkook, my best friend."  
Tae says casually. 

"Oh... So....I wanted to say...., can I ....... Can I get his number?" Jimin asks with a lot of hesitation and efforts. 

Tae can feel a little bit of jealousy in his chest, and he says, " why so you want his number?" Tae says folding his hand, at that moment Tae realises that some time back the same day, even Jungkook asked for jimin's number.

"Oh.... I don't know why, I think that's because I'm interested in him...." Jimin says with a smile on his face.

Tae feels like he's suffocating, Jin is hanging over namjoon, all huggy-buggy.   
And then Jungkook and jimin interested in each other. 

He feels like his chest is burning, but couldn't help it. 

"Ok I'll give it to you. Because even Jungkook asked it earlier today, and I couldn't give him your number, because I wasn't sure if you would like that idea...."


	4. Chapter 4

Tae wakes up because of busy noisy street, and the annoying sun rays. Not sure how he ended up in his bed last night, and His head was killing him right now. He does not remember anything after he gave Jimin his jungkook -i mean - Jungkook's number. 

He tries to stand up but horribly fails and falls flat on his face, thank god his big and thick rug saved his nose from flattening out. He growls and tries to stand up again and is a bit steady this time, he walks out of his room, towards jungkook's bedroom, hoping to see jungkook there. As soon as he opens the door, he finds it cold and empty, sadness huggs over his face, but at his second thought he smiles and runs over the kitchen thinking that jungkookie must be cooking something for him, just like he does when taehyung has hangovers, not that he frequently has them. But no jungkook was found nowhere.

Tae wonders to himself about where jungkook must be, he must be at the classes right? No it cannot be, because it's Saturday and there no classes that day. Then......... He must be out with to the grocery store, but went there yesterday too....then......Is he with his friends, not that he has many friends, then who is he with........jimin?........ No....yes...no..yes.......ugh- *pants* *pants* tae wakes up heavily breathing, covered with sweat, he feels suffocated and his chest feels heavy " please no please no please Go please GO AWAY!" Tae screams still not realising that tons of tears have left his eyes and covered both his cheeks wet. 

He cries and screams " go away please please go away, not again please I cannot handle this anymore" suddenly he feels someone pull him in a tight embrace and draw circles on his back, he does not know who is calming him down but he feels good, he feels.......right. He feels safe. He hears someone say " shhh calm down I'm here, I'm here for you, I won't leave, and it's okay" over and over, Tae wants to pull away and see who is hugging him, who is claiming him down, but is too weak for letting his curiosity grow, so he just lets it be because he felt this type of comfort after a very long time, he almost forgot how it felt to be calmed down and soon he falls asleep in the arms of the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think the stranger is??.... comment below!


	5. huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters.. '.c.

'UGHH' Tae screams in him pillow as soon as he wakes up and it's like hell, his head is aching so hard, but suddenly, he feels a soft kiss on the back of his head and he hears someone say " good morning." In a calming voice, the sudden realisation makes him shoot his eyes open. He freaks out and looks around, it is not his room, where is he?!, ugh he does not remember anything from last night maybe he was too drunk, but for some reason this place looks a bit familiar to him.

He sit up using the head of the bed as his back support. Tae hands automatically finds their way to his head, which is paining as hell. He looks at the stranger who is looking right at him with his sweet smile for which anyone's heart would melt, but of course Tae is not just anyone. Tae shoots his eyes open when he realises the person in front of him, who is shirtless and when Tae looks at his own body, even he is naked, not even his boxers are put on but thankfully the blanket was covering his lower body.  
" wha the- FUcK, why am I here like this?!" Tae starts to panic. 

" shush- it's okay it's just you and me, first, here have these tablets, hyung" the stranger says while offering hangover medicine to Tae, he just takes it in confusion and just stares at the other person, who is sitting beside him." Let's talk after you finish eating."

" oh and these are hangover tablets, that I got from the convenient store down the street."   
" oh thank you" is all the elder could say. And suddenly his eyes fall on the food tray that is sitting on the side table, and it looks pretty good. " oh and don't forget to eat your breakfast after taking these medicines or else you may have side effects or whatever it's said" the younger says laughingly " don't make the same mistake like me".

" you made this?" Tae asks while looking at his beautiful bacon-egg toasted sandwich.   
" uh....yes I did.." The person says while playing with his fingers and blushing hard " have a bite...please"   
" oh my god" Tae shouts after having his first bite,eyes popping out and his mouth stuffed with the food.

" what is it too bad?? " the younger asks worriedly  
" NO! It not at all bad, it's soo so good like i can't stop eating it. It just so good"   
Tae says in return, and the younger relieves when he knows that Tae likes the food he made.  
\-------------------------------------------

" So......." The younger says when he comes back after keeping the food tray back in the kitchen.

" first of all, thank you so so much for the breakfast and....like.....taking care of me?" Tae says " but I would like to know how I ended up in your apartment......"

" um... Okay this is a bit awkward......." Baekhyun says he looks at the elder in front of him "we...had sex..." and he sees the elder sigh and close his eyes, he looks disappointed, baekhyun thinks. Seeing the elder like this makes him feel sad. 'does he not like me?' Thoughts like those came to baekhyun's mind.

" d-did yo-you not li-like it?" Baekhyun asks not looking at the elder's eye, because he was too afraid the he may cry, if the guy he liked and crush on for so long, had told him that he was not good enough for sex.

" I don't remember......." The elder says rubbing the back of his head.  
"Oh.... But like ......-  
" look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do any of that, I swear, it was totally unintentionally, really" Tae says in an apologetic smile.

" no, I really liked it- I-i mean I am okay with that, it didn't hurt me or a-anything....." The younger says looking down, playing with his fingers and his cheeks flushing bright red " besides I've been crushing on you ever since I saw you. I really like you, hyung. I have dreamt of sleeping with you, eating my breakfast with you, going to the collage with you, holds your hands at the amusement park, sitting on rides I have feared the most with you, almost do my everything with you. I really like you. a lot, more than you can ever imagine...please, be my boyfriend?"

"Um... Look baekhyun, I'm really sorry, really. But I just......I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be able to love anyone else....I-I I just can't handle love. I'm really sorry, and I don't even know you that well....." Tae says not looking at the person in front of him. But he here's sniffing voices and his eyes shoot up, and he look up at the younger and he is already a mess, his super wet cheeks says that a lot tears have already escaped baekhyun's eyes. 

"B-but I-i *sniff* i re-really li-like you... Please, h-how a-about we s-start slow huh? * sniff* please?.." 

"I don't know but there's no harm being friends, baekhyun..... I can be your friend. I can, really, how about we first start with just being friends, may I start to like you?, maybe I can love someone else, who is you? How about that" Tae asks with the most comforting smile baekhyun has ever received.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------`'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this story is getting more and more complicated.... :b And yeh ik that baekhyun is elder than v but in this Baekhyun is younger than taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! A you guys made it till the end, thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
